Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt is the first child born to a Charmed One. He is the eldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He has two younger siblings, Chris and Melinda. He is the twice blessed and heir to Excalibur. He has all three of the Warren powers. History Early Life Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the "Twice-Blessed Child," the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. It was eventually revealed that Wyatt is the heir of King Arthur and is destined to wield the sword Excalibur. However, Piper keeps the Sword in the Stone tucked away in the Attic until Wyatt turns eighteen. After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, however, Grams was able to stop their sibling rivalry with a spell. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Around this time, Wyatt began speaking freely around his family and friends. Wyatt was later kidnapped by the demon, Dumain, who had Billie and Christy use his magic to unleash The Hollow, causing his powers to be stripped in the future, though this was corrected. Wyatt spent the rest of his childhood, living a normal life. Well, as normal a life a Halliwell can get. Before Season One Wyatt goes to Calfornia Technical, taking classes in automechanics and medicine. He is a frequent visitor to Magic School. He lives in Halliw Manor with his parents and younger sister, Melinda. Wyatt has worked at Derek Johnson's mechanics shop since he was seventeen. He is conflicted on whether he wants to be a mechanic or a doctor and has been taking the courses for both. Personality Wyatt is very optimistic and light hearted. He is a prankster and likes teasing his family. He can't keep a secret most of the time, something which can get him in trouble. He is an open book and easy to read. Wyatt is very flirty and is quite a player. He's easy going and sweet. Despite his easy going nature, he can be very frightening. He is protective of all his family and friends, but especially over his younger brother. He can be very intimidating and scary even to the people he's protecting. He would never lay intentionally harm his family, unless a outside influence. He grew up, knowing one day he'd have to take on the family's fight against evil. When he is asked about being the Twice Blessed or the next King Arthur, he isn't quite sure what to do. He has a large ego, but can be very humble or modest at the same time. Wyatt is a very confident person. Power ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearance * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Telekinetic Orbing: '''Orb objects at or to someone * '''Healing: '''To heal wounds or injuries of another * '''Orb Shield: '''A shield covering oneself and anyone within four feet ''Witch Powers'' *'Conjuration: '''The ability to create objects or beings at will *'Energy Waves: 'Releasing a wave of destructive energy, destroying one or more targets *'Molecular Immobilization: 'Freezing **'Molecular Combustion: 'Speeding up molecules until they blow up *'Power Negation: 'Undo or reverse spells *'Premonitions: 'See flashes of the future *'Telekinesis: 'Move things with your mind **'Crushing: '''The ability to crush something with telekinesis ''Basic Powers'' *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Wyatt is 6'3 and muscular. He has short blond hair and warm blue eyes. He is very handsome, something most girls notice. He is tanned from spending a lot of time outside. Wyatt does have a varried amount of scars on his body from demons, but none are too noticable. He's muscular and likes to look good. Wyatt has a casual and somewhat rough wadrobe. Normally, he wears form fitting jeans and denim jackets. He has a good guy type of look and likes to flaunt himself. While not normally dressy, he doesn't mind it as much as some members of his family. Category:Offspring of Piper Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Telekinesis Category:Premonitions Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Character